choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rory Silva
Rory, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Berry High and your character's next door neighbor. He/she is also one of your love interests. He/She is first seen in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance The player can choose the gender as well as the look of Rory. Personality Rory is shown to be a very upbeat and happy person, she/he is shown to be well liked by many people. Rory also tends to be oblivious to various people having crushes on them, this is shown if your character points out that Natalie and Clint are flirty or if it's mentioned during homecoming that they will be relieved to know that Rory and Danielle are not a couple. Rory also sees the best in people, giving them the benefit of the doubt and not questioning their motives. Rory is very dedicated to the play, they tell your character this after a rehearsal. It is revealed later that the play is a fundraiser for Rory's mom who needs cancer treatment. Relationships Your Character Rory is the next door neighbour of Your Character, they know each other since they were children, also Rory is a love interest. Although you attend Homecoming with Erin, you find out later that Rory intended to ask you to the dance. You have the choice to dance the last dance with Rory, and learn some dance moves. There you both realize the last time you danced together was in elementary school, and you square danced. You can also tease him about his horrible Southern accent and how he wanted to be a cowboy back then. If you decide to pursue Rory as a love interest, you can choose to share your first non-stage kiss and become a couple with him/her at the end of Book 1, Chapter 15. Ajay Rory and Ajay seem to have a very good friendship despite Rory doing things that annoy Ajay such as misusing props or making joking comments. The two seem to butt heads, however they are able to come together and work toward a common goal. It's also revealed that Rory continues to help Ajay in math, despite not being a great tutor. Danielle Rory has known Danielle for years, considering her a friend. At Homecoming, Rory was afraid (s)he might have led Danielle on, but made sure she knew that all Rory felt for her was just friendship. They had gone to Homecoming together as friends during their freshman year. When she confesses to sabotaging Your Character (High School Story)'s audition and letting you take the blame, Rory is furious with her. It's unclear if Rory forgives her by the end of book 1, but if you decide to forgive her, you tell her that Rory will too. Character Customization Rory Silva.jpg Other Looks MaleRoryinKnightcostume.png|Male Rory Face 2 in knight costume MaleRoryinKnightOutfitFullView.png|Male Rory Face 2 in Knight costume (Full View) Rory (Female) Knight Costume.png|Female Rory Face 3 Knight Costume Rory Male Face 2 Homecoming.png|Male Rory Face 2 Homecoming Suit FemaleRoryinHomecomingDress.png|Female Rory face 2 in Dress Rory-Homecoming-Dress-Full-View.png|Female Rory Face 2 in Homecoming Dress (Full View) African-American_Rory_Homecoming_Dress.png|Female Rory Face 1 in Homecoming Dress. (Full View) Face 1 Female Rory in knight costume.png|Female Face 1 in Knight Costume Miscellaneous HSS Class Act Poster.png|A version of Rory on the cover of HSS: Class Act Trivia *Rory is the sixth love interest you can customize. However, Rory is the second love interest that the player can pick their gender after Hayden Young from Perfect Match. *A version of Rory is shown on the cover of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. *The surname "Silva" means "forest, woodland or jungle" in Portuguese and is very common in Brazil. One variation is "Da Silva", which means "from the forest, woodland or jungle". *In Chapter 12, it is revealed that his/her mother has Cancer. Category:Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Students Category:Teens